


Simple (You and You and I)

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Mick's a cuddler, Multi, Romance, canonverse, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Mick’s a simple guy.Doesn't mean he's stupid, just that he knows what he wants, and it's not usually complicated. He doesn't have fancy tastes.He wants Leonard and Sara, and Leonard and Sara want him and each other. They’re all together.Simple.





	Simple (You and You and I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> Dragonydreams asked for "Pairing: Captain Canary or Rogue Canary; Setting: Past; Mood: Romance or Longing; Object: Letters"
> 
> I’ve wanted to write more Rogue Canary for a while now, so I was happy for the excuse! I’m not… entirely sure what happened here, feel like I kind of lost control of it (it happens with even two of these three, but all three of them? Yeah, I'm not in control), but I hope you enjoy it.

 

On their own, Sara and Leonard would be an odd enough couple in this time period; Sara knows her refusal to bow down to orders he refuses to give does them no favors with the sheltered locals, but she has finally figured out who she is, how to deal with the blood lust and her past and her current role. She refuses to compromise just to blend in.

She recognizes, at least, that being involved with both Leonard _and_ Mick pushes them past just not blending in. When they're together, the little, mostly innocent touches scream evidence of an intimate relationship, and for the people who notice, they most certain stand out. Mostly, she doesn't care what people here think. So they're stuck in this decade for another couple weeks to finish their mission; it's not a lifetime, and people who judge them without knowing them aren't worth their time.

Sometimes, though, she wishes they could be accepted as normal.

“How do you think the team’s gonna react?” she asks one night. “To us, I mean.”

They’re lying as they gotten used to in bed, with Mick in the middle and Sara and Len on either side; the two of them are more likely to need space, and Sara learned quickly that Mick’s actually a cuddler. She rolls toward him now, resting a hand on his chest, and he covers it with one of his own.

“Won’t even notice,” Mick answers. “All too caught up in their own shit.”

It’s true, Sara thinks. Everyone on board has something they’re preoccupied with, and their trio is no exception. Maybe it’ll be good if nobody notices the shift between them that’s happened while they’re here.

It’s not like they meant for it to happen, anyway. None of them had any particular desire to be in a relationship that was noteworthy in the slightest. She hadn’t expected to be in a relationship at all, if she’s being honest.

But here they are, and she wouldn’t change it for anything.

“None of them have room to judge,” Leonard adds, tangling his hand with theirs, “even if they do notice. Kendra has the thing with Carter and the thing with Raymond. The kid and the professor merge together on a regular basis. Our illustrious captain recruited all of us just to keep his wife alive. Nobody on the Waverider has normal relationships with anybody.” He props himself up so he can see Sara. “Does it bother you that they might not accept us?”

Sara considers it. She’s gotten judged enough for the fact that she likes both men and women, so it’s not like it’s new, the potential for disapproval from people who should really know better.

“No, I guess not,” she answers. “I’d like them to be cool with it, if they notice, but if not, it’s not like it’s their place to give a damn.”

“Boss and I got used to it,” Mick says, irreverence in the title he uses for Len. “Weren’t always together, but even before we were, people assumed what they wanted.”

Leonard and Mick balance each other out, hot to cold, impulsive to methodical, scars as a point of pride and scars as a point of pain. Sara’s not sure what she brings to the mix, exactly, but she knows the three of them have clicked from the beginning. It just took a while for them to figure out that their chemistry carried over into the bedroom.

Knowing they were already given a hard time when it was just the two of them, though, doesn’t make her feel like her inclusion is any more logical.

“Why bring me in at all?” she asks, voicing something she’s wondered but never really put words to.

***

It started at the bar that first day, a look from him to Mick, admiring as Sara effortlessly, gracefully kicked ass. They talked about it that night in their quarters, the possibility of bringing her in for at least a night of fun. It wasn’t without precedent, and they were already both intrigued by the former assassin at that point.

Mick’s never been one for showing emotion. Not that Leonard’s particularly demonstrative, either, but he’s at least a little more aware, and he gets to know Sara first. He thinks maybe he’d be interested whether Mick were involved or not. Of course, between the three of them and their respective hang-ups, they take long enough to get their shit together and decide they want _this_ that they’re all much too tangled in each other for it to ever be just one night, just sex, once they cross that line.

And crossing the line is glorious. He wouldn't mind taking advantage of their compatibility again tonight, not that it's all that infrequent.

But Sara is waiting on a response, and Mick’s looking to Leonard for an answer.

“You challenge us both in the best ways, Sara. You can keep up with me in cards and Mick with drinks, and you can kick both our asses.”

“Plus you're sexy as hell,” Mick adds.

Leonard could say more. He likes more things about Sara than he can easily list. Where Mick’s his counterpoint, Sara is his inspiration. He doesn't particularly like to say things like that aloud, though. It ruins his reputation. Besides, she's already grinning back at him like he's said something impressive, any trace of doubt gone from her expression.

As for affecting his relationship with Mick, Sara is able to give his partner the physical interactions Leonard will never really be able to fully relax into. Sure, he can handle and enjoy sex, the occasional casual touch, even having their hands all tangled together like this. Extended contact, though, or full-on cuddling?

He’s pretty sure Mick would’ve invited Sara to join them just for that, even if she were far less enjoyable than she is in so many aspects.

Regardless, Leonard can and does tell her honestly, “Our lives are better for having you in them.”

Alright, so maybe his reputation is already screwed. At least he's in good company. Sara drapes herself over Mick’s chest so she can give Leonard a kiss. It starts innocently enough, but they get carried away, and when she does pull back, he sees Mick’s hand has drifted to her pajama-clad ass, and Leonard feels the odd mix of longing and contentment he gets so often around these two.

He can’t guarantee they’ll last. Not that anybody can, in any relationship, platonic or otherwise. He’s known this since he was a kid. But part of him just wants the three of them to close themselves into their own little world, just exist as they are without outside intervention or distractions.

He knows, though, that even if they’d agree to it, almost no time would pass before Mick needed to burn something down, and Sara’s target practice would grow increasingly dangerous, and Leonard himself would get too wrapped up in his own head. They need the same outside world that will judge them.

Leonard refuses to give a shit, and he won’t let it bother his partners, either, not if he can help it. If the idiots on the Waverider start making either of them feel like less than they are, they’ll quickly find themselves battling the cold.

In the meantime, while the slights are only hypothetical, not even imagined, distraction is typically effective. He pulls Sara back in for another kiss.

***

Mick’s a simple guy.

Doesn't mean he's stupid, just that he knows what he wants, and it's not usually complicated. He doesn't have fancy tastes.

He wants Leonard and Sara, and Leonard and Sara want him and each other. They’re all together.

Simple.

They overthink it, he knows. Much as things were usually good with him and Len, they’re even better with them and Sara. She’s good at keeping Leonard from turning in on himself. Sara seems more relaxed, too, enough to get a better grip on the whole wanting-to-kill thing.

Mick can’t really see a downside.

Especially as he watches the two of them kiss. He slips one hand to Leonard’s thigh, the other tightening its convenient hold on Sara. She lifts up just enough to take off her shirt, and then she’s back in place, her weight comforting on top of him. Mick slides his hand up to her bare back, enjoying the feel of her, and he traces letters absently on her skin.

_hot_

_want_

_need_

She wriggles against him, breaking the kiss long enough to turn to him.

“That tickles,” she protests.

“That mean it’s my turn?” he asks. Sara smirks and shifts so she’s entirely on top of him, kissing him the way she always does.

Like she means it.

Sara doesn’t treat him like he’s stupid. She trusts him to have her back, listens on the occasions he talks about plans.

And she kisses like a fucking angel.

He knows Leonard’s turned onto his side to watch. Mick knows where this is going, knows the three of them will ditch their clothes, will touch and taste and get lost in each other. It’s better than drinking, he thinks, and just as intoxicating. They’ll get each other off in whatever way suits them tonight, and then they’ll fall asleep, Mick wrapping himself around Sara, with Leonard’s hand against his bare back until he rolls away. They’ll wake the next morning with Mick on his stomach and an arm over each of them.

Simple.

He doesn’t really spend a lot of time thinking about what he wants for his future, always much more fixed on the present, the next several hours at most. Leonard looks months or more into the future, and Sara can get caught in up in her past. Mick thinks, though, that if he really did stop and think about what he wants beyond just the moment, beyond Sara rocking her hips atop him and Leonard relaxing enough to curl into their sides, he’d still want something just like this.

He turns to kiss Len, in easy reach now, and Sara’s lips drop to Mick’s neck.

Doesn’t matter what anybody else thinks. The three of them are good together.

And he means to enjoy it.


End file.
